


Another End

by Slaine



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen, In which everything is over and Inaho and Slaine have a conversation, and mentions of deucalion crew, for once i write an az fic that isnt romance, mentions of Asseylum, mentions of Harklight, mentions of Lemrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaine/pseuds/Slaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under Slaine's guidance, martians win the war, and he has one last conversation with Inaho Kaizuka. Or so he hopes.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>In which Slaine never shot Inaho, instead he took him as his prisoner.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Another End

There is no one near them, not even his faithful Harklight. It should be a good sign. It isn’t.

“As promised, I am letting you go, Inaho Kaizuka.”

The terran -the _other_ terran as it were- does nothing, there is no expression on his face, not even of relief. He’s waiting.

“Naturally, your family and friends are all safe, and situated far from any Count that would do them harm,” Slaine Saazbaum Troyard says, then chuckles. “But of course, you already knew that.”

It’s true, Inaho did. He had hacked the system, spied the personnel and verified his friends and sister remained unscathed.

Not that he doesn’t trust the blond to keep his end of the bargain; Slaine is ruthless, but fair. No, he had wanted to ensure others, not as trustworthy, had obeyed.

It’s ironic, really, that Asseylum regaining consciousness had nearly doomed them. Then again, perhaps it shouldn’t have been surprising; despite her intentions, the former princess’ life had always been a source of misery for terrans.

At least now, stripped of her worth, she would be able to live free of that.

Slaine is waiting for him to say -or maybes do- something, so he speaks, “Transportation and money?”

“No questions regarding your future?”

“I’m sure you thought of something.”

“You can choose. Harklight... _Count_ Harklight now...knows of your situation of course, and has agreed to take you all in. He’ll be kind, but I’m sure you know that by now. But I hear good reports about Count Mazuurek. He has been on Earth since before we won and so far has treated the terrans with utmost decency. Pick one of the two and go to your friends and take them there. They haven't exactly been cooperative with me and mine.”

Understandable, even if annoying.

Slaine pauses but continues. “You can also go to Princess Asseylum-”

“ _Former_ Princess Asseylum,” Inaho corrects immediately. Hopefully Empress Lemrina will make sure Slaine stops addressing her with authority she no longer has. “And I doubt she’ll willingly take me in, though she may accept the others.”

“This again? She’ll forgive you. There is no guarantee that escaping the Moon Base when the UFE attacked would have led to different results. The martians might have refused to follow her even then.”

“We’ve had this debate before. As I said, they might have. There is a key difference between being ordered to cease attack when victory is not yet certain, and being ordered to not claim a planet now at their mercy. Her escaping then might have turned the tide.”

And she would have, for in the confusion of the attack she’d met a Count Klancain that was willing to take her away. But Inaho had shot him -in the foot, nothing serious- and taken her away, back to Slaine.

“Regardless, she’ll forgive you for such a minor thing,” the Count assures him.

“She didn’t forgive _you_. And you are her childhood friend.”

Slaine chuckles bitterly. “I am now a mass murderer, who nearly exterminated all terrans she so adores. She’ll never forgive me and that’s fine, I _don’t_ deserve forgiveness.”

“True. However, I aided you. You would never have succeeded without me.”

“Stop being so full of yourself, I’d have been fine without you. And besides, you can just tell her the truth: you were captured and blackmailed into helping me for the sake of your loved ones.”

That’s wrong, but Inaho can see arguing it might take long, so he changes the subject. “What about transport and money?”

“Here.” Slaine pushes towards him the large suitcase he’d been carrying. There is no lock, Inaho gets down on his knees, opens it and rummages.

A set of lower rank martian clothing is the first thing on it. Then money, a lot of it, a ticket -to an aircraft or ship, he doesn't stop to check- a martian identity and-

A gun.

 _Ah_. He’s sure if he asks, Slaine will say it’s in case he needs protection on his journey…

...but he knows it’s not for that. Their being alone here now makes sense.

He stands up again. “What will you do now?”

Slaine smiles indulgently, as if he thinks Inaho is joking. “Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

“I will walk free, after all I’ve done. Isn’t that enough?”

Inaho is not good at such games, and has no patience for them either, so he opts to be blunt. “I’m not going to kill you.”

Slaine frowns. “Why not? I’m unarmed,” he shows him the places where he’d usually have a gun on. “And there is no one here. And you don’t rely on my existence anymore. This is the perfect time to kill me!”

“If you want to die, why not do it yourself?” Inaho asks, but only out of curiosity.

Slaine flinches. “I...considered it,” he says, voice shakier. Inaho realizes he must have gone very close to doing it. “But I felt it would rob a terran of delivering justice themselves.”

“Killing you is pointless,” Inaho decrees, and continues before Slaine can interrupt. “It won’t bring back the thousands the martians killed under your command.”

“I still need to be punished!” Slaine insists, sounding panicked. “I can’t just walk away after all of it!”

“Hm, if punishment is what you want, I’ll give you an appropriate one.” Inaho draws closer to the other as he speaks. “Live.”

“That isn’t-”

“It clearly is, to you. Live, while seeing the planet you helped get rid of almost all of the population. Live while knowing the girl you bloodied your hands for hates you and rejects all you’ve done for her. That’s your punishment.”

There is silence. Slaine avoids his gaze, looking at the ground with shaking shoulders and thin lips.

Inaho isn't done, and adds, “As for atonement-”

The Count snaps his head up to stare at him. “I will never be able to atone!”

“But you can live the rest of your life trying. You helped martians work together to subjugate Earth and the remaining terrans, the least you can do is devote your life to ensuring their rule on Earth is a decent one. They put their differences aside in their hatred for terrans and desire to claim Earth, but with no race to hate they’ll soon turn on each other if the evils of the society aren’t fixed for good.”

“I…I _know_ , but...”

“It will be easy for you,” Inaho ploughs on. “They see you as a hero, demanding to be kept in a high position despite your deceit will not prove difficult. More so as Empress Lemrina will certainly welcome it. She’ll need people she can trust near her, especially at the start. And the people now respect you, they’ll listen to you.”

Slaine is still silent, but Inaho can see he’s truly considering it. Finally he sighs, “I wonder...it feels as if I’m running away from my dues by agreeing to this.”

“This is punishment handed out by a terran that knows in detail the extent of your crimes. This is as just as you could ever hope it to be.”

“I...suppose,” Slaine concedes reluctantly. “I’ll go to her and ask for such a position. She and I always felt like Vers society needed to change so she’ll agree to it.”

“Good. And…” despite it all, Inaho find himself hesitating.

Slaine raises an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic pause. “And?”

“Have her create an opening for you to have an underling in such duties.”

“...you would have me call Count Harlight back from his new lands to work with me?”

“No. After I ensure the future living conditions of my friends and family...I plan to occupy that position.”

“... _What?_ Why?!”

“That should be obvious.”

“Oh, yes, I suppose so,” Slaine says, regaining his bearing, “You want to ascertain I am fulfilling my penance correctly.”

“No. I want it for two reasons. The first is that I also need to pay for my crimes.”

“You only helped because I forced you to.”

“Not really. If after taking me to the Moon Base you had not proposed I work with you in exchange for the lives I wished...I would have come to you with the same bargain. I never hesitated to further your cause, nor did I blanch at it at any moment. In fact,” Inaho’s lips quirk at an humorless smile. “You were always more unwilling to go through with it than I was. Unlike Asseylum, I am not so empathetic or altruistic as to love all of humanity. I care for those close to me and so long as they are fine, that is all that matters. I dislike the path chosen, but as I once told Asseylum, war is finished when the human cost is higher than one side can afford. I could have sabotaged your ploy many times, but I chose to help because, even if I dislike the method, it was the most certain way to protect who I wanted.”

“...Lem- _Empress_ Lemrina did seem fond of you-”

“If you call fondness the fact she ceased to suggest I be locked in a cage instead of allowed to roam free…”

Slaine ignores him. “So I think she might agree to it. However, is this really fine with you? Being my underling after everything...don’t you want distance from me?”

“It’s my second reason. I want to work with you.”

Slaine stares at him blankly for several seconds before managing to articulate, “Why?”

“Because despite some instances where your intelligence fails-”

“Do you want me to take that gun and shoot you?”

“Overall you were the most interesting person I’ve ever worked with. We were compatible, and our ideals were not wholly different. With time and discourse I can make you a decent leader.”

“Bastard, you’re so full of yourself…” Slaine says, but his tone lacks strength, and quickly he can’t help his lips from forming a small smile. “I suppose...despite your insufferable personality you were useful. I suppose I may use your help. Nevertheless,” he became serious again. “Do you really hold no grudge over my kidnapping you two years ago?”

_“...Bat.”_

_Inaho turned forward...and then turned back to face Slaine again, gun in hand._

_The move had been so obvious, and Inaho’s sight and speed were hindered by fatigue, pain and blood. Slaine effortless dodged it and kicked the gun away from his hand._

_“None of that,” he said, his own gun now at Inaho’s forehead. “You can either die here or become my prisoner. What do you choose, Orange?”_

“With Asseylum having nearly lost her life, the Deucalion was deactivated. Without her it could not be used since no one else had been given aldnoah activation rights. Without it, there was little I could do. Going with you was the best scenario. And since you didn’t hurt me in any way...no, I have no reason to be bothered by your presence. So…” he lifts his arm, palm open.

Slaine blinks at it, nonplussed.

“Shaking hands is the social norm to seal future cooperation,” Inaho explains, hand still sticking out.

Slaine snorts. “I didn’t think you knew any social norms,” he replies, but nonetheless grips the proffered hand and grips it. “Alright, to our future. May we create a future where no innocent blood is spilled again.”

“Yes, let's do it, together.”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing I wrote and unbetaed. Apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> At no point is this supposed to be a "good end" fic. It's another bitter end. One where Slaine is free, and won...but at the cost of so many lives. Ultimately given the situation written in s2...no realistic end would be wholeheartedly a good one. Even Asseylum's peace in the canon one should not last much, obviously.
> 
> I feel like had Inaho gone with Slaine he would have helped him, for the sake of his friends. The situation of Earth (especially without the Deucalion and Inaho's eye) would be slim to none, and Inaho being the logical person he is, would pick the plan that most likely ensure Yuki and co's protection. Which isn't to say he liked what he had to do. Inaho (or anyone) would realize he could have activated the Deucalion had he stayed, so to him that would be a lost cause. 
> 
> I did consider writing an s2 rewrite but with Inaho as Slaine's captive but...I have enough multifics as it is, and thus this oneshot is my way to free myself from the desire to write it without doing so.
> 
> Im considering adding this to the az fanboom. It'll depend on reactions


End file.
